fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Infinity 3.0: Star Wars Edition
Disney Infinity 3.0 is a sequel to Disney Infinity 2.0. All characters from Disney Infinity and Disney Infinity 2.0 are playable in 3.0. The game is on Wii U, Xbox One, PS4 and PC. Playable Characters All characters from Disney Infinity and Disney Infinity 2.0 are playable in Disney Infinity 3.0. The Wii U port has an exclusive feature, allowing you to play as the Nintendo NFC figures, Amiibo. Star Wars: Prequel Trilogy Playset *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Yoda *C-3PO *R2-D2 *Darth Maul *General Grevious *Kit Fisto Star Wars: Original Trilogy Playset *Han Solo *Luke Skywalker *Princess Leia *Wicket W. Warrick *Darth Vader (Crystal) *The Emperor *Ben Kenobi *Yoda *C-3PO *R2-D2 Star Wars: Sequel Trilogy Playset TBC Star Wars: Cartoon Playset *Wicket W. Warrick *Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka *Ezra Bridge *Sabine Wren *Kit Fisto *Ahsoka Tano *Asajj Ventress *Kanan Jarrus *Garazeb Orrelios *Hera Syndulla *Yoda *Obi-Wan Kenobi *Anakin Skywalker *Darth Maul *General Grievous *C-3PO *R2-D2 Ducktales Playset *Scrooge McDuck *Huey, Dewey and Louie *Webbigail Duck *Gyro Gearloose *Magica De Spell *Donald Duck (from Disney Infinity 2.0) *Beagle Boys|Beagle Boy The Three Musketeers Playset *Sorcerer's Apprentice Mickey (from Disney Infinity) *Mickey Mouse (from Disney Infinity 3.0) *Donald Duck (from Disney Infinity 2.0) *Goofy *Minnie Mouse (from Disney Infinity 3.0) *Pete *Beagle Boy Mulan *Fa Mulan Frozen *Olaf TRON *Sam Flynn *Quorra X-Men Playset *Wolverine *Jean Grey *Professor X *Nightcrawler *Gambit *Cyclops *Deadpool *Magneto *Emma Frost Howard the Duck Playset *Howard the Duck *Deadpool More characters TBC Toy Box Exclusive Characters Disney Infinity 3.0 contains 10 Disney Originals toy box characters, 5 Marvel and 5 Star Wars Toy Box characters and 2 Polaris toy box characters. *Spider-Woman *Spider-Girl *Carnage (Crystal) *Captain Citrus *Morgan le Fay *Jack-Jack *Flippy *Pinocchio *Sparky *Roger Rabbit *Ariel *King Trition *Sora *Master Xehanort *Kermit the Frog *Galen Marek/Starkiller *Darth Malgus *Danny S *Barry Kramer More characters TBC Playsets There are 8 playsets in Disney Infinity 3.0. Four Star Wars, two Disney and two Marvel. The playsets from Disney Infinity and Disney Infinity 2.0 will not be playable with 3.0. However, if you put the playset pieces on the base, you unlock all the items from that playset for use in Toy Box 3.0 Star Wars Playsets There are four Star Wars playsets: Prequels, Original Trilogy, Sequel Trilogy and the Expanded Universe. The Star Wars starter pack contains the Original Trilogy playset. Prequel Trilogy The Prequel Trilogy Playset is sold seperately. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker come with the playset. Yoda, C-3PO, R2-D2, Darth Maul and General Grievous are sold seperately. Kit Fisto from the cartoon playset is playable in the prequel playset. Original Trilogy The Original Trilogy Playset comes with the Disney Infinity 3.0 Star Wars starter pack. It can also be bought as a standard playset, for people who purchased the Disney Originals or Marvel starter packs. The Star Wars starter pack contains Han Solo, Luke Skywalker and Princess Leia. The Star Wars playset contains Han Solo and Luke Skywalker. Princess Leia, Wicket W. Warrick, Darth Vader and The Emperor are available for purchase separately. Obi-Wan, Yoda, R2-D2 and C-3PO are playable in the original trilogy playset. Sequel Trilogy TBC Cartoons The Star Wars: Cartoon Playset is sold seperately. It is a crossover playset between Ewoks, The Clone Wars and Rebels. The playset comes with Ezra Bridger and Sabine Wren. Kit Fisto, Ahsoka Tano, Asajj Ventress, Kanan Jarrus, Garazeb Orrelios, Hera Syndulla and Kneesaa a Jari Kintaka are available for purcase seperately. Yoda, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Darth Maul, General Grievous, C-3PO, R2-D2 and Wicket are playable in the cartoons playset. Disney Originals Playsets There are two Disney Originals playsets in Disney Infinity 3.0. These playsets are Ducktales and The Three Musketeers. DuckTales The DuckTales Playset comes with the Disney Starter Pack, and is sold seperately for those who bought the Star Wars or Marvel starter packs for 2.0. The Starter Pack comes with Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie and Webbigail Duck. The playset comes with Scrooge and Huey, Dewey and Louie. Webby, Gyro Gearloose, Magica De Spell and a Beagle Boy are sold seperately. Donald Duck from Disney Infinity 2.0 will be playable in this playset. The Three Musketeers The The Three Musketeers playset is sold seperately as a playset. The playset contains Goofy, Minnie Mouse and power discs allowing Donald and Mickey to wear the musketeer costume. Pete will be sold seperately. Sorcerer's apprentice Mickey and Donald Duck from Disney Infinity and Disney Infinity 2.0 will be playable in the playset. The Beagle Boy from the Ducktales playset will be playable in the three musketeers playset. Marvel Playsets There are two Marvel playsets in Disney Infinity 3.0. These playsets are X-Men and Howard the Duck. X-Men The X-Men playset comes with the Marvel Starter Pack, and is sold seperately for those who bought the Disney or Star Wars starter packs for 3.0. The Starter Pack comes with Wolverine, Jean Grey and Professor X, whereas the playset comes with Wolverine and Jean Grey. Professor X, Nightcrawler, Gambit, Cyclops, Deadpool, Magneto and Emma Frost are sold seperately. Howard the Duck Toy Box 3.0 Toy Vault Toy Box Games INteriors Special Unlocks Power Discs Disney Infinity 3.0 introduces the food power disc. All power discs from Disney Infinity and Disney Infinity 2.0 are usable in Disney Infinity 3.0. Galleries Starter Pack Gallery Character Gallery c3po 3.0.png|C-3PO maul 3.0.png|Darth Maul general 3.0.png|General Grievous r2 3.0.png|R2-D2 yoda 3.0.png|Yoda darth vader 3.0.png|Darth Vader crystal darth vader 3.0.png|Darth Vader (Crystal) leia 3.0.png|Princess Leia emperor 3.0.png|The Emperor crystal emperor 3.0.png|The Emperor (Crystal) Wicket 3.0.png|Wicket ahsoka 3.0.png|Ahsoka Tano asajj 3.0.png|Asajj Ventress garazeb 3.0.png|Garazeb Orrelios hera 3.0.png|Hera Syndulla kanan 3.0.png|Kanan Jarrus kit 3.0.png|Kit Fisto kneesaa 3.0.png|Kneesaa A Jari Kintaka beagle boy 3.0.png|Beagle Boy gyro 3.0.png|Gyro Gearloose magica 3.0.png|Magica De Spell webby 3.0.png|Webbigail Duck pete 3.0.png|Pete barry kramer.png|Barry Kramer Disney infinity danny.png|Danny S Crystal vader.png|Crystal Darth Vader Playset Gallery star wars prequel trilogy playset.png|Star Wars: Prequel Trilogy Playset three musketeers playset.png|The Three Musketeers Playset Power Disc Gallery abu.png|Abu all for two.png|All for Two a new disguise.png|A New Disguise battered up.png|Battered Up big baby.png|Big Baby cletus carnage.png|Cletus' Carnage donald quacks and attacks.png|Donald Quacks and Attacks mr skipperdoo.png|Mr. Skipperdoo mus-king-teer.png|Mus-King-teer ninja brian.png|Ninja Brian battle of dathomir.png|The Battle of Dathomir train 3.0.png|Train trouble in toontown.png|Trouble in Toontown Screenshot Gallery Category:UltimateMogwai's Things Category:Wii U Games Category:Disney Games Category:Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC Games Category:PolisKanin's Games Category:Marvel Games Category:Superhero Games Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Amiibo Compatible Games Category:Disney Infinity Games Category:Toontown (series) Category:Sequels Category:Rated 12 Games